Loving Yui With Every Sense
by Hojo201
Summary: This is a story involving an unnamed self-insert narrator having foot fetish sex with Yui Hirasawa. It's my first time writing fanfiction and my first time writing prose in many years. I wrote it purely for my own enjoyment in the space of 3 hours and accidentally made it not particularly erotic. Rated M.


This is a story involving an unnamed self-insert narrator having foot fetish sex with Yui Hirasawa. It's my first time writing fanfiction and my first time writing prose in many years. I wrote it purely for my own enjoyment in the space of 3 hours and accidentally made it not particularly erotic. Rated M anyway.

* * *

Gripping her by the waist and hugging her back, I prepared for our night together in Yui's room. She knew I enjoyed these things, but this would be the night that I asked her to indulge me. I wanted her to understand just how much I hoped she would be able to enjoy it for my sake.

Giving her one last chance to decline, I muttered, "Are you sure this doesn't turn you off?"

She loosened my hands around her and stepped away, leaving my jaw tilting towards my chest. As I raised my head to see her reaction, she spun on her heel to face me. I could see her whole figure before me, which in the few short seconds I stood there staring I remembered every part of it I loved.

Her curvatures seemed sculpted, her proportions were perfected. From the chasms across her collar toward her thin and slightly too short arms, ending with delicate yet well-flexed fingers that were rose pink to the tip. Her supple waist with all of its intricacies, the smoothness of every angle like well-sanded woodwork. How her ribs were faintly visible when she reached, how her spine would concave with the same delicacy as a butterfly laying down its wings. Her breasts that hung at a comfortable weight and angle, puffing proudly out of her chiselled chest, their contours flowing down towards her soft, yet taut stomach and fertile hips. Almost heart shaped, her venus mound showed pride in what laid beneath, propped up by the thickly cushioned meat of her thighs, sweeping down toward her vase-like calves and her feet I was so fond of.

Everything about her body agreed with itself, which clearly bled into her personality. Just as the love in her heart bled into my own on nights such as this. She was passionate, sweet and confident, all traits reflected in the face I now locked eyes with. Her luscious fluffy hair that swept across her dainty neck and round forehead, one lock pointed towards the skyward sloping arch of her pointed nose. Time now ticking back in motion, I watched the pink of her lips stretch into a soft curve, her supple cheeks rising as she softened her gaze. Her head relaxed into a tilt as her eyes glistened; she smiled serenely, all the while raising her arms toward my shoulders.

"I know you love me." she sighed softly, stroking her thumb across my neck. "I'm happy with any way you want to show that." With those words I was only all the more sure this was the woman I could love forever, compelling me to take her into an embrace that began our descent onto the bedsheets.

A week prior I had asked her to begin wearing a certain item of clothing for me: a pair of plain, brown leather riding boots, cut sharply up to the knee and buckled tight. They were nothing out of the ordinary in public, most would assume she rode horses in her spare time, but to anyone who knew her, the sudden change in style would raise some questions. I fantasied of her embarrassment of having to wear something she couldn't easily explain to her friends, as well as how tantalising it must have been for her to be doing something noticeable in public on my command, purely for my pleasure. She had worn them over regular black tights for a full week, never washing or replacing either pair of legwear. Her sweat, having nowhere to escape, had been pooling around her legs and condensing into a thick palette on the soles of her tights. Whenever she took them off at night, her feet would leave a warm and wet print upon the floor, growing more noticeable in it's mark by the day. She had let me know of all these little details and each one excited me more and more.

Tonight was the night she would let me indulge in her scent to the fullest. I may love to feel every contour of her body, to admire the sight of her smiling face or her full and womanly figure. To hear her soft voice say 'I love you'. But a part of her I desired more than anything was her strong, womanly scent coupled with her sweet, bodily tastes. To sniff at her armpits in bed, or lick at the sweat on her chest, my animal instincts found nothing sexier. She never showed signs of disliking this, instead enjoying the sensations of my touch and her embarrassment at the indecency.

Slowly, the zip lowered along the back of her right boot, an almost audible gasp escaping from her sweltered legs. She had already taken the liberty of removing the rest of her clothes, leaving only her waist and legs covered, making what she was unravelling seem all the more secretive and significant. I bent toward her knee and could feel the heat of the air she had cultivated rising onto my face and into my chest. Hunched down before her, every muscle tightened as I instantly grew enraptured. She hummed a sigh contently as she finally lifted her foot from the hot leather, knowing just how much she was pleasuring me by doing so.

I grabbed at her ankle and raised her sole to my face, inhaling the dampness deeply and falling into bliss. Her fingers dabbed at her waiving smile, almost giggling at how much control she had over me with simply the smell of her feet, but also from how excited she was getting as well. As though pheromones were shooting across the room, even she started to enjoy her own scent, and bent down to hastily remove the next boot. I watched as out rose yet another pristine, dark black and dampened foot, the fabric sticking intently to her skin and showing every fold as she flexed her toes. With more tenacity this time, I grabbed at both her ankles and brought both up to my face, standing up to bring her back upon the mattress and leading my erection to be visible between her knees. Her temperature rose as I massaged between every crevice of her soles, her still-warm incubated erogenous zones being caressed by a man so visibly in lust.

My mouth lowered onto each of her big toes, sucking at the sweat trapped inside the fabric and licking harshly at her sensitive appendages. A moan escaped her throat as her legs twitched from the ticklish sensation shooting down at her spine. Briefly pausing the moment, we locked eyes and got into a new position. As I climbed into bed with her she began to peel off her tights and girly underwear. Raising her legs up into the air, the nylon compressed against the fat of her thighs, catching upon the bottom of her finely shaped ass. The folds coiled up her legs revealing perfectly smooth skin the entire way. Finally the lumped up nylon popped off from her toes, which before I realised she had already begun to deftly hold between them. Dexterously she lowered the soaked clothing onto my erection and with a swift pull from her toes brought the foot of her tights enveloped around the entirety of my penis. She had clearly practised this to impress me, which worked, and raising her head she shot me a blushed smirk with a sultry gaze. Raising her right foot up, she stopped her toes squarely on my lips, to which I closed my eyes and began to lick between every crevice, feeling a shiver shoot down her leg with every touch.

After not being able to endure any more of my mouths caress she swiftly lowered her feet down again onto my cock, giving me another blushing smile, only this time with much more excitement in her eyes. I tensed up from the sensation, quickly relaxing again once she released the pressure. With one foot supporting the length of my penis she used the other to rub the arch of her sole onto the head and I winced in pleasure, repeatedly relaxing and spasming with tension whenever she reached the end of her foot and began to rub in the other direction. Taking it a step further, she gripped the girth of my dick in the gap of her big toe and began to jerk it, revelling in my reactions as she sped up and slowed down with each motion.

My spine was stretched to its end and I was tensing immensely, falling back on to the bed as my body grew incredibly hot. Yui knew what was about to happen, her eyes growing wide and her smile slipping out a dripping tongue. Her feet suddenly released their grasp, as she jumped from her end of the bed head first onto my twitching penis. She began to suck down on the head of my cock wrapped inside her tights, soaked with her own foot sweat and caked with my saliva. She swished her tongue around, mixing in every flavour of us both, and my breathing stopped. My head rushed as cum shot into my lovers mouth, being sucked through the fabric and onto her still coiling tongue. Letting out a brash sigh, my body went limp and I fell into exhaustion.

Yui had enjoyed it almost as much as me, her chest still hot and heavy as she crawled up towards me on the bed. She made sure to turn my face towards her as she opened her mouth to give me a view of my semen just before she contently swallowed it, inches away from my face. We kissed deeply, yet again mixing around our flavours and enjoying the sensations of each others tongues. Eventually we began to relax, hugging closely as we lay on the bed cooling off from our experience.

"It was delicious." She cooed, breaking me into a smile from embarrassment. "Both of us were." She cooed again, this time making me smile with excitement, as I realised she had actually enjoyed the taste of her own feet. Despite not being long to rest, my cock already panged back into full shape, knowing I had just given the love of my life the fetish I share. We had proper sex not long after, and it was better than any we had experienced before.


End file.
